


【VD合集】Flesh

by ACHA0003



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACHA0003/pseuds/ACHA0003
Summary: 准备用来放自己的脑洞雷文，会有很多玩意，大概很雷，点进来之前先康康NOTES啦！





	1. 8

**Author's Note:**

> 本文包含以下要素：
> 
> 性转/很多很多的OOC/巨型天雷/极度恶趣味+作者缺德  
看完这些你还没点关闭页面的你真的准备好了吗？  
那就继续看吧【。

【VD】You reap what you sow

但丁看着卧室里的那一堆女人用的东西，而维吉尔此刻还在浴室里洗澡，有那么一瞬间感到久违的头疼。

这些衣服虽然不是他穿的，不过算起来至少也有一半的原因是因为他——毕竟自己在今早坑了他的亲兄弟，现在维吉尔从老哥变成了他的老姐，这多多少少让他有点……罪恶感。  
当然这种罪恶的存在感也仅仅维持了数秒钟就彻底的烟消云散，更多的时间但丁还是思考着如何跟有了新身份的维吉尔相处。  
这可并不是一件常见的事情，但丁一般只会把更多的注意力放在今晚吃什么和如何劝说兄长不要学着再去炸掉厨房。本来就岌岌可危的事务所，至今没有被当做恐怖袭击的重点观察对象也源于某些和政府合作的因素包含在其中。可是在上一次维修事务所的时候，可靠的中介人态度陈恳的告诉他，如果再来一次恶魔袭击很有可能两兄弟就真的要彻底去睡大街。  
睡大街也挺好的啊！开玩笑，以天为盖以地为席的日子过起来不知道有多舒服。

要是说这话的时候，维吉尔的幻影剑没插在他脑袋上就好了。但丁沉痛的想着，再次把跑偏的注意力放在了浴室水声中。因为他自己作死原因，维吉尔的一个疾走居合替他挡住来自魔女的神秘药水，然后就变成了……女人。  
小说也不敢这么写吧？  
好在他的亲哥就算变成亲姐也没有失去理智，按照日常操作给他送了两枚幻影剑作为回礼就去继续追杀那个搞事的魔女，追杀过程中虽然令对方受了伤，可也因为但丁喜欢乱入战场所以对方也趁乱开溜，两人在魔女的住处磨磨蹭蹭呆了一个上午，翻找了所有可能解除药水的玩意，一无所获之后只得无奈回家。  
但丁本来以为因此不适应的人会是维吉尔，可是现在变得事务所里坐立不安的人却成了自己。至于为什么会变得这么扭扭捏捏，他心里清楚的很。维吉尔变成女人之后比自己矮了半个头，连头发都变成了长发，那双本来只会对但丁发射死亡凝视的双眼因为突然视野下降而变得失去往日的冷静，甚至他还能从充满冷意的视线中感受到一点兄长的可爱。就连算不上健硕的身材变得更加纤细，连那件黑色长外套都无法撑起，更别提那条皮裤下面的脚踝……

停一下啊，但丁，你好歹是个正常的男人。虽然喜欢的对象是亲哥，可这并不影响你性向对不对？现在他变成了一个女人，这样不是更好了吗？  
但丁心中恶魔对他这样低语着，甚至鼓动他这个时候干脆冲进浴室干点他想干的事情，可残存的理智在另外一边警告着他，半个小时前蕾蒂和翠西闻讯而来送来这些女人的内衣和衣服过来并不是没有原因的。  
他们多半拿这件事打了赌，赌注还多半还是自己写的欠条。  
再加上刚才维吉尔心情欠佳，这时候进浴室怕不是今天事务所就要提前退休在自己手里。

女士们留下了一堆乱七八糟的建议，比如说什么睡美人需要王子吻醒，会不会这个神秘药水的解咒方法就是需要真爱之吻，或者用刀杀掉王子就能变回去之类听上去就很怪异的结论。恶魔猎人的两位好朋友最后一致的结论，但丁就是那个王子，也许亲一亲维吉尔他就能变回来了。  
坐在沙发上的维吉尔一边意兴阑珊的翻着魔女留下来的笔记，一边听着面前两位女士兴高采烈的讨论，末了暂时性别为女性的他还在胞弟尴尬的笑容下接受了一堆衣服。  
好了，这些都并不重要，重要的是维吉尔本人并没有对此适应不良。如果真的要说点有什么不同的地方，那也无非是身体的变化导致现在阎魔刀并没有以前那么顺手，或许还得花点时间来对此磨合一下。浴室里面的那位年长的半魔对着镜子梳理着一时之间突然生长出来的湿润头发，突然想起小时候曾经也想象过但丁如果是个女孩子会不会好一点。

算了算了，这些都不是现在他需要思考的东西。就算身体变成女性也并不会对自己的生活有任何的影响，但丁也是。这样平静的生活曾经是向往已久，除了但丁还是会用那种愚蠢的方式来吸引自己的注意力以外，现在的生活好像和小时候并没有什么区别。  
维吉尔的手指穿插过那一缕过长的头发，慢条斯理的梳理着。幼年时候曾经见过母亲花很长时间整理她那一头柔顺金色的长发，但丁稚嫩的手指在上面它们分成好几股，然后编成各种奇奇怪怪的样子，最后干脆看不下去的他出言阻止胞弟继续捣乱，最后得到的是母亲纵容的笑容和但丁得意的鬼脸。

而就在刚才，本来趁着想用干脆点阎魔刀割断就现在而言还不算太麻烦的长发，但丁露出了那种叫做失望的表情。  
维吉尔犹豫了一下，就像割断了这头发就会背负上什么奇妙的负罪感，一秒钟后她把刀收了回去。不过出于某种奇怪的情绪，还是送了两个高空擦过的幻影剑给胞弟，总算暂时将他赶出了房间。  
幻影剑确实没有对但丁造成不了什么伤害，特别是他们现在都能使用这玩意，对于他们而言这个东西更像是他们之间某种情趣的道具……等一下……  
维吉尔突然停下了手里的动作，自己刚才是用的情趣这个词吗？

就在年长半魔沉浸在自己的思考中的那会功夫，但丁站在门口，手指虚掩的门上轻轻敲了两下：“怎么，你是发现自己少了东西所以被吓得在浴室里面出不来了吗？”  
这很奇怪，维吉尔不由自主的想着。平时但丁在家也没有敲门的习惯，还经常趁着自己洗澡的时候进来暗算他，比如用沾了马桶水的泡沫棒进来敲他的脑袋，当然最后免不了被收拾打上一架。就算现在他不想打架，也不会这么老老实实敲门，怎么现在突然转性了？  
但丁的态度令维吉尔暂时忘记了但丁刚才嘴臭词句，反手关掉浴室里的水龙头，随手用浴巾裹好了身体。

但丁站在床面前，他刚把送来的的衣服随手堆在那里，双手里各拎着一件单薄布料组成的衣服，似乎在思考着什么。直到他听到关门的声音，意识到维吉尔终于从浴室里出来的时候，回头的那一瞬间，手里衣服全部掉在了地板上。  
维吉尔看着那两件衣服掉在地上的瞬间，毅然选择放弃想继续穿上它们的欲望。那两块看上去充满了蕾丝布料的微妙连接方式让人难以置信，可是就算再怎么样奇妙的存在，他也不会学但丁把那些衣服就这么放置在那里。  
她走过去，弯下腰在但丁面前捡起那两件衣服，微凉的空气顺着一阵夜风从窗外吹进来，胸前增大的面积让她觉得有点冷。  
他的胞弟还站在那里，眼睛随着她的动作而移动着。一分钟之后终于回过了神，左手捂着双眼右手抖颤的指着维吉尔就算变成女人也并不汹涌的胸口。  
“NTMD为什么不穿上衣！！！”

= = = = = = 

最后维吉尔好歹还算妥协了，至少找了件睡衣暂时算是解决了胞弟脑袋发热过载的问题。但丁躺在床上眼神游移在天花板上扫荡了起码半个小时，直到他的“胞姐”拿着一本书睡在他的身旁，他才又把注意力放在维吉尔的身上。  
这确实是他的维吉尔，没有因为变成女人发生别的什么变化，就连躺下来看书的姿势都没有变过。从早上到现在，反而是自己一直在想东想西，按照自己的想法来考虑维吉尔的感受，这好像是不是有点太自大了？

他挠了挠后脑勺，最后放弃了思考，顺从自己心意将脑袋朝着维吉尔那边挤了过去，也不管“老姐”到底愿不愿意，双手把那个与往日不同的身体圈进自己的怀里。  
这个姿势看起来倒是有了几分保护的意味，可惜对方并不领情，几乎是暴躁般飞快翻了几页书之后，维吉尔终于发出了抗议。

“但丁，我知道你的想干嘛，但是你这样让我很难受。”  
恶魔猎人还沉浸在兄长难得的妥协中，却被维吉尔这一句话三魂差点被吓得全体跑路。毕竟做贼心虚还心怀等待，好歹他也……  
“你的下巴压到我的头发了。”

思路被打断的结果就是他选择了以最快的方式把脑袋从维吉尔的长发上移开，丝毫没有注意脑袋后面还有一面墙。到底是正常状态下半魔人的头比较硬，还是墙比较硬这个问题的结果大家显然是有目共睹的，但丁捂着后脑勺呻吟着，而维吉尔则躺倒在一边，拿着书捂着脸，为他的愚蠢行为而拼命忍笑到全身发抖。  
但丁又气又恼，倒不是气维吉尔的幸灾乐祸，只是恨自己心虚没有底气，而偏偏这又是他久违的见到胞兄笑的如此开心，最后只能选择把所有的恼怒放在用偏过头假装自己还在气头上。  
维吉尔当然知道但丁不会生自己的气，但是至少得哄哄这个依旧有着孩子气的男人。她坐了起来，从他的双腿间侵占到上方的空间，有着粗粝厚茧的双手把但丁脑袋掰正过来，手指从眼角一直滑落到新生的胡茬，最后停留在脸颊上。  
“但丁，”此刻维吉尔呼唤他的名字似乎一直带着某种暗示，但丁没法忽视其中的含义，顺从自己的内心放纵彼此之间的距离越来越近，直到熟悉的痛意让他把注意力彻底转移到被彻底拉扯变形的面部肌肉。

“你的手为什么要放在那？”  
“我放哪里了？”  
“放我屁股上。”  
“哪里觉得我该放哪？”但丁勉强从歪曲的嘴里挤出这几个词，直到把手从维吉尔的屁股上挪开，才彻底恢复脸部自由。  
“但丁，”那个比他年长可能只有数分钟的兄长叹了口气。“我知道你的想法，可我们是兄弟。”  
“谢谢你还记得这一点，你提醒了我，我可没见过有像我们这样的兄弟。”

“那看来是时候让你学习一下什么叫兄友弟恭了。”  
那个年长的半魔把他的兄弟彻底的压制在了床上，尽管现在暂时身为女性的维吉尔只用了一只手按在但丁的胸前。年幼的半魔咽下了嘴里仅剩的口水，维吉尔的嘴唇伴随着危险呼吸缠绕在他颈间，这让自己的皮肤战栗了起来。  
“你吃下去的东西难道都长到胸部上了？”维吉尔在他耳边压低了声音，如此问着，那只本来放在丰满乳肉上的手现在正穿过衣物的下缘向上进发，至于但丁的下半身，想都不用想，现在紧绷的就像能马上射爆那条裤子。  
“你……”但丁刚想反驳，就被维吉尔抓住了机会，有着厚茧的拇指几乎是趁虚而入一般侵占了他的口腔，从舌尖上滑过去抚摸上他的后槽牙。  
维吉尔用指尖磨砺着他的牙齿，几乎是强迫他半张着嘴，兴致勃勃观察着他此刻的窘迫，直到嘴里的唾液因为没法咽下去，再也包含不下快要从嘴边溢出时，在对方终于良心发现抽回手指。牙尖擦破上唇的黏膜，来自于血液的味道充斥再口腔里。  
这是多么的危险，但丁胡乱的想着。维吉尔的舌尖停留在他的嘴唇上，一遍又一遍的引诱着胞弟邀请自己参与品尝关于这果实的滋味，直到他最终没法抵抗来自兄长那里的诱惑，再次张开嘴唇一起品尝享受着这血腥味道的甜蜜。  
这样飞速发展的进度让他既惊讶又开心，这也确实不能怪他。单相思的时间太长，又没法得到回应，就算兄长和他一起回到事务所也不敢太过于明目张胆。不过现在他可以闭上双眼，彻底放纵自己沉醉在维吉尔的吻里，任由对方一边又一遍和他舌间交缠，就算奶头被对方用濡湿的大拇指捏着也……  
等一下。

但丁猛地把那个还压在他身上的人推开，维吉尔一脸被中断操作不明就里的样子，但是他的身体已经彻底恢复还原成了男人，看上去那个魔女的药水唯一的解药应该就是来自一个真爱之吻。  
所以这个世界上还有这么任性的魔女吗？是不是他最开始跟魔女调情调的太过分所以她才会用这种方法来报复自己？虽然维吉尔恢复了也不错，可自己的计划不就全部破灭了吗？

没关系，但丁还有备用计划。  
他刚从口袋里面掏出在魔女的家中找到的最后一瓶药水，只要有了这个玩意，只要他不再和维吉尔接吻就可以彻底实现计划啦。  
“你想的还挺美。”  
维吉尔显然从一开始就知道如何解除这个咒语，也知道但丁背着他偷偷摸摸搞得那些小动作。从胞弟刚掏出那瓶药水开始，幻影剑就做到了精准定位精准打击，这个世界上最后一瓶性转灵药就这样硬生生那个被打破，所有的药水全部滴落在但丁的身上。

计划全盘破灭的但丁，不可置信的盯着自己的身体——即使是身体是缩水了一点可胸压根就没有变小，银白色的半长短发胡乱的撑在脑袋上。而他的亲哥，站在一边亲切的对他露出捕食者的笑容。  
既然这是亲妹妹的愿望，只要不接吻，那还是帮她实现吧。

END

哥：吃我粉色阎魔屌啦！！！

会上雷文吐槽中心吗？我到底什么时候才能开始好好的写新文？


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老福特搬运系列~  
听Rock Age睡不着,结果写到最后我也不知道自己在写啥玩意ojz
> 
> XJB写就当我占个TAG吧

《科罗拉多》

“我最喜欢这里两点，没有电话，而且荒无人烟。”  
但丁从便利店里钻了出来，怀里抱着纸制口袋，里面随意放了几个铁盒罐头，还有一些装不下去的饮用水被随意拎在指尖 。  
维吉尔靠在他那台改装过的摩托上，无视来自于兄弟的抱怨，在炎炎烈日下笔尖刷刷刷的在那本书上写着什么。曾今有那么一两次但丁想要偷看那些卸写在书上的小秘密，每次手刚摸到那个棕褐色封面就会被兄长发现，那只摸到书皮的手只能悻悻放弃离开，而后继续伺机等待下一次机会。

这是他们第三次来到科罗拉多，上一次是什么时候维吉尔已经忘记了。那个时候这里还有不少的游客，而现在一场突如其来的瘟疫感染了全世界，疫苗的研究远远赶不上这种超级病毒的自我进化，人们对此束手无策。当然没有人会随意冒着生命危险不带防护面具，也不穿防护衣从家里出来享受这片自然风光。  
虽然他们也算不上人类，可他们身体里还有一半人类的血液，不幸的是那场瘟疫也同样侵袭到了他们的身上，他们也成为了感染者。而幸运的是那些病毒只是让他们变成了普通人，现在斯巴达家的双子失去了所有一切来自于恶魔血液的力量。

这样也挺好，至少目前看起来世界和平，也没人出来搞事。但丁不止一次这样说着，每天限时供电还会有人上门到事务所派送免费的蛋白质肉干和饮用水，为了不被其他人发现他们不会被感染生病的特殊体质，他们在事务所里足足呆了两个月。  
碍于他们现在不能用阎魔刀和但丁的魔剑互相砍着玩，真正成为人类的两个半魔无所事事的开始在事务所进行了一番新的挑战。整整两个月，够他们每天换不带重样的姿势，在事务所里的每一个地方都留下了他们的体液，他们也不在乎会不会有人坐在沙发上抱怨这里不干净——至少现在没有人敢来光顾事务所，估计很长一段时间也不会了。  
两个月后的第一天，时间刚好，在事务所里快要被滋养到发霉的但丁背着维吉尔悄悄的溜了出去，晚上又神秘兮兮的带回了一辆改装过摩托车。

“你为何如此痴迷于写这个玩意？”但丁没能忍住想要继续知道维吉尔到底在那本书上写了什么，刚凑过脑袋想要看个究竟，就被兄长用手推开了脑袋。  
“可能是为了保留回忆吧，为了留住那些终将消逝的东西。”年长的男人把合上了那本书，收起笔又把摩托车的后备箱打开，将笔和但丁刚从便利店里拿出来的食物挨个放了进去，他们得一次性做好补给，以免在后面的时间里挨饿好几天才能找到一点吃的。  
现在他们已经不再是恶魔了，没有魔力，没法驱动那辆摩托车，只能靠汽油才能解决问题。虽然倒是不用吃红魂补充体力，到底也要学着像人类一样去进食才能填饱肚子。  
维吉尔在屋檐下靠着墙，用阎魔刀撬开了罐头，熟练的掏出了便携式氧气罐做成了一个临时加热器，没费上多少时间罐头就被加热到可以吃的程度。  
但丁从兄长那里接过了今天的晚餐，加热过的玉米粒特有的香甜味道让他忍不住咽了下口水，罐头外包装被火苗熏得发黑，可还是能依稀看到一个成年男性举着大拇指。

维吉尔还没来及的弄自己的那一份，他正在往另外一个牛肉罐头里面加水，今天他们发现的这个地方还不错，至少没有经历过向他们这样的人来打劫，不仅物资丰富还口味众多，估计很长一段时间他们都会以这里作为补给点。  
不远处但丁的那把魔剑被嫌弃的挂在摩托车的车头，看上去像是某种帮助他们冲过警戒线的武器，当然现在也没有警戒线提供让他们体验一下，所以但丁给他魔剑安排的唯一上场机会也就这样彻底失去了。  
好在这里的便利店还没彻底的断水，但丁在仓库的角落里找到了一台发电机，鼓捣了一阵子之后发现还能继续使用。为此他还颇为得意的到兄长那里去炫耀了一番。  
这确实不错，至少他们可以好好的洗一个热水澡，但丁愉快的想着。

“不过发电机有限的电力我们得节约点。”  
维吉尔如此提醒着胞弟，当然他们两个人挤在一个浴室里洗澡对他们来说也不是什么新鲜事，特别在这个89号公路的观光区，一切皆有可能。  
窗外的岩石层理在夕阳下呈现出不同的颜色，当然和这些比起来，但丁被热水滋润过的嘴唇才是最别致的风景，温热的水流冲刷着他们的皮肤，将这数日以来所有的尘土和疲惫全数带走。  
维吉尔细细吻着他脖子后面的那块皮肤，那里没有衣物遮挡住的那块地方已经被日光晒得发红，舌尖轻而易举就能品尝到香皂留在上面的香味，恶魔本性让年长的那位一再的想要将眼前那个小巧可爱的耳垂咬下入腹。但丁从喉咙里挤出一丝呻吟，显然弱点被人握在手中，越发加快的心跳声想要得到更多来自兄长的安抚。

直到阳光最终落下，他们才从浴室里出来，浪费了不少水的年幼半魔随意的躺在临时摆成的床上，睡袋上放着父亲赠送给维吉尔的那把阎魔刀和那本书。  
但丁回头看了眼兄长，他还在背对着自己埋头整理明天要带走的行李，仗着艺高人胆大和被发现了也不会被怎么样的但丁偷偷的翻开了那本被兄长视为宝贝的东西。   
这本书只有寥寥几页，看上去维吉尔并没有在上面写下什么，倒是始终在各个角落里零零散散的画着一个人，那个人有时候在吃东西，有时候在睡觉，更多的时候是在眺望远方，像是在等待着谁。  
很快但丁就将兄长的宝贝翻阅完毕，书的最后潦草的写着一句话，他看不清上面写的什么。为此但丁把书拿的更近了一些，好不容易才看清楚上面的字，这时候有人拍上了他的肩。

他从自己的沙发上醒了过来，在事务所里还残留着中午刚刚吃过的甜玉米披萨的味，维吉尔坐在距离他不远的地方，捧着写着自己名字的宝贝诗集在上面写着什么。  
他的面前是一本介绍详细的旅游攻略杂志，就在两小时前他们还爆发过一次争吵，为了到底该去哪里去度过第一次只有两个人出行的旅行。而现在但丁心中已经有了一个更为详细的计划，无论怎么样，只要是维吉尔陪着他，去哪里都可以。

END


End file.
